


Tradition

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Ficlets of Dick/Roy as Teen Titans.





	Tradition

  
**Title:** Tradition  
**Summary:** Making sure Dick forgets to brood is a tradition for the Titans

It had become a tradition, beginning somewhere around the first Father’s Day the Titans had spent together. Oh, the Titans weren’t heartless, and they all understood that losing your own father was rough, and that spending Father’s Day with _Batman_ had to be even rougher, no matter how much you loved each other.

But even though they understood, the Titans were _family_ , and one of the sacred duties of family was to make sure that every family member was happy and healthy.

In the case of Dick, they sometimes had to take drastic measures to assure that remained true.

It could never be said that the Teen Titans backed away from a challenge.

Thus, it became tradition, on a somewhat monthly basis, to hold their leader down and tickle the broody nonsense out of him.

By September of their second year as a team, they had it down to an art. Wally grabbed one arm, Garth grabbed another, and Donna held down both extra strong acrobat legs. As for Roy… well, Roy and his feathers bore the brunt of the responsibility.

Not that he minded. In fact, judging from the dedication he put into caressing the backs of Dick’s calves and triceps, brushing the feathers across Dick’s knees and chest, and running the tips of his fingers over the bottom of the feet trying to kick and squirm out of Donna’s grasp…well, it was rather apparent that Roy _enjoyed_ his task

If the flushed face of his Robbie beneath him, combined with the squeals and occasional groan as Robbie bucked up into Roy’s hands made _Roy_ happier, or if those images were carefully filed away for later, more private use …well, Roy wouldn’t have admitted it.

Family being family, if Donna happened to have noticed the joy that crossed Roy’s face as Dick squirmed beneath his fingers, she wouldn’t have admitted it either.

 

* * *

 **Title:** Undergarments  
**Summary:** Roy discovers exactly what Robbie wore underneath his the short pants. He isn't pleased with the results.

There had been, for quite some time, an ongoing bet among the five Teen Titans on just what, exactly, Robbie wore underneath his short pants.

There was, to be honest, a decent sum of money to be won, should the victor ever have evidence of his - or her - correctness.

Wally had guessed tightie-whities.

Garth had guessed green boxers.

Donna had guessed nothing at all.

Roy had been the closest with his answer, though standing there looking at the decidedly _not Batman_ underoos Robbie wore, the very last thing on Roy’s mind was winning any bet.

"You know, Speedy, I was flattered for the first ten minutes you stared at me like that. Now you’re beginning to creep me out."

Roy blinked and made an exaggerated motion of wiping his eyes as he flopped down into his sleeping blanket. " _I_ creep _you_ out?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," Dick answered, frowning at the costume he was trying to scrub free of some pollen that he was obsessing over. Roy couldn’t tell details, nor did he particularly care right now, seeing as that damn pollen was the solitary reason Robbie had stripped so completely and unnecessarily in front of him.  Roy mentally cursed every one of their stupid villains and their urge to attack during vacation.

Not that Roy would normally would have minded, of course…but the sight of Robbie’s undergarments was disturbing enough that it overpowered even the strongest of Roy’s hormonal urges.

"Dick. You lost any right to be creeped out whenever you decided to put _those_ on." Roy waved emphatically towards the offending undergarments again.

Dick had the audacity to roll his eyes at Roy. "I bought them originally for you, you know."

"… _Why_ would you do that?"

"A practical joke."

"Dick Grayson. If you had ever given me _Green Arrow_ underoos, I not only wouldn't have laughed, I never would have forgiven you."

Dick looked like he might have had something to say in response, but whatever it was got cut off by a series of sneezes. "Oh, _no,_ " Dick managed.

Just before those damn underoos slipped to the floor of the cave.

Right before Roy had a sleeping bag full of squirmy, nearly naked acrobat.

"Dick, _what the hell_?" Roy demanded. Not that he minded. But the "no" had worried him. Robbie never sounded that … upset.

"Don’t want to fight with you," Dick purr - no, _answered_ in Roy’s ear. "If you hate the Green Arrow underoos so much, Iam happy to take them off."

"Uh, huh," Roy agreed, avoiding the mouth that he really would rather not have avoided. "What was that pollen, again, Robbie?"

"I think we should take yours off, too," Dick murmured, sliding his hands down Roy’s pants with a determination that mocked every small bit of willpower Roy didn’t have.

" _Fuck,_ Robbie -"

"I’d like to," Dick agreed cheerfully, and that mouth on his skin was entirely too hot and moist for Roy’s comfort level.

Really had to stop it from going any lower.

"What’s the name of the goddamn pollen, Robbie?"

Dick looked up at him and honest to god _pouted_. Every sweet, merciful god in existence hated him. Roy was sure of it. "It’s Ivy pollen, Roy. I told you that. Why didn’t you listen? That was awfully _naughty_ of you."

Apparently, the punishment for being naughty in a horny Dick Grayson’s presence involved ample usage of teeth against one’s nipple, something Roy would have loved to have explored in greater detail, but…

Well, he couldn’t take advantage of Dick like that. And it would be taking advantage, because all the gods in the universe hadn’t seen fit for him to get sprayed with the same damn pollen.

Roy really hated Poison Ivy. And Gotham. And Dr. Light for stealing her pollen in the first place.

It took some maneuvering, and some wrestling with a very naked teammate, but Roy was finally able to reach _his_ communicator. Batman responded right away, and it was probably only a few minutes until the Grim and Gritty one showed up…

But to Roy it felt like hours.  Roy blamed every one of those _hours_ on those damn underoos. This was clearly all their fault, even if Roy wasn't quite certain exactly _how._

He was certain that he would be doing himself and Robbie a favor by getting rid of them. 

Which Roy did promptly as soon as Batman showed up to take Robin off his hands.


End file.
